Return To Sovngarde
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: "He's a proud and strong Nord man. A warrior who has fought for his people. Who hates this injustice cast upon them by the elves," She answered as she turned her gaze to him, "The man I've loved for over forty years...Is you Ulfric Stormcloak."
1. Fall From Grace

I've been planning this story for a long while now. I just haven't gotten around to it and honestly, I didn't even know that I could make a Skyrim fanfiction and then post it here.

I do hope you all like it! So without further ado, Return to Sovngarde!

* * *

Fall From Grace

She walked through her home, Shor's Mead Hall. Where warriors of all kinds joined in merry making, food, drinks, and fighting. One doesn't want to get rusty, even in the afterlife. She was headed for her special place where she could look down on Tamriel in peace, Skyrim in particular. She could look at the snow covered land with admiration for days if allowed.

One person in particular always caught her attention though. Ulfric Stormcloak. She'd watched over him since the day he was born and every day since. She'd realized when he'd reached the age of twenty, that she loved him. No one else compared to him. She wanted no one else. She'd hidden her love for him from her father, Shor, as well as she could over the years. She'd watched over him during his time with the Greybeards, then as he went to join the effort during the Great War. She'd even gone as far as to protect him from death during that time. She'd seen his anguish at his father's death and his struggles, and had felt his sorrow.

But now she suspected her father knew of her love for the mortal man. He was always angry with her nowadays. She was pushing the door open to step outside when she heard him shout her name. Well it wasn't technically shouting. His voice was booming, even when speaking softly. She turned to face the brightness that encompassed her father.

"Yes father?" She asked softly.

The light dimmed only slightly, just enough to show the scowl on his face.

"Where are you going Elise?" He asked.

"I'm going to look down on Tamriel." She answered, her hands shaking behind her back.

"To look at that man no less!" His voice boomed and she flinched.

There was nothing compared to the anger of her father. The hall was surprisingly silent for once and she didn't like it.

"What man father?" She asked, hoping he'd let it drop.

"That Ulfric Stormcloak!"

She flinched again. Where was her mother when she needed her?

"I look at everyone on Tamriel father, not just one man!"

Her mother entered the room and Elise almost relaxed.

"Honey what is it?"

"She's fallen in love with a mortal Farina!" Shor shouted as his beloved moved closer.

Farina, her mother, glanced between the two. Worry was now etched across her brilliantly lit face and Elise tensed again.

"Is that what's troubling you Darling?" She asked.

"He's still living! She's turned down multiple proposals from others in the hall! For this living mortal man!" Shor shouted, the walls shaking as his voice filled the hall.

"I don't want any other man! No other man can compare to him! Whether they are living or dead!" Elise shouted, her own voice echoing through the hall.

Shor's face twisted. He was normally a merry man, except when it came to his only child. His daughter Elise. Farina was just looked back and forth between the two. A small smile was on her face, though neither her child or beloved could see it. Elise was just like her father in spirit. Proud and strong, but stubborn and a bit arrogant.

"Enough!" Came Shor's reply, "Go to your chambers! Now!"

"Why must you be so stubborn!?" Elise cried as she gave a huff and turned away, storming off to her chambers.

Shor turned, warriors parting for the large man, and sat on his throne. The hall once again filled with merriment, drinking, eating, and fighting.

* * *

Farina quickly moved through the hall. She pushed her daughter's chamber door open and swiftly shut it behind her. Elise looked up from her book, curious about her mother's sudden entrance. Farina quickly moved to her child's side and placed a hand on her forehead. A shock sliced through Elise then she slumped.

"I love you my child, my light and blessing. I pray you will find your way back home. But I cast you from Sovngarde for your own protection from your father." She whispered as she kissed her child on the forehead, "Remember to look to the night sky every night, for I will release the lights of home unto Tamriel's sky."

Elise gasped as she suddenly felt herself falling. The air around her was loud and nearly deafening. She watched as her home slipped slowly from her vision as she fell. It was cold and the air felt as though it was slicing through her. As she fell, a snow covered mountain caught her eye. She was falling swiftly and that mountain was the tallest mountain in Tamriel. The Throat of The World. She was falling into Tamriel!

* * *

Ulfric was taking a stroll outside the city, the cold air felt far better than in the stone castle. He'd just returned days ago from Helgen and Galmor, his general, had been itching to returned the fight to the Empire. He was looking up when he spotted something slicing through the sky. Was it a shooting star?

Suddenly it hit the ground in front of him with a loud rumble and thud, a crater forming and dust flying into the air. He'd barely had time to jump back when it had hit and coughed as he tried to swipe dust away from his eyes. When the dust cleared he was startled to find that it was a young woman laying in the middle of the crater. He ran to her side quickly and knelt down.

* * *

Elise landed with a rumble and a thud, her back hitting the ground so roughly that she felt as though she'd broken it. She heard someone asking if she was alive. She groaned and her eyes slowly opened. The face of Ulfric Stormcloak filled her vision and she screamed. Had he died? No, she would have known. As she tried to sit up she groaned again and fell back down. He quickly lifted her and ran through the now falling snow and into the city, as she fell into a deep slumber in his arms.

Elise dreamed she'd fallen from her precious home, Sovngarde. She dreamed she'd met Ulfric and that he had carried her into Windhelm. She dreamed of finally meeting the man she loved in person. With a start though she awoke and sat up quickly. The room was unfamiliar and she panicked. Where was she? The stone was a tad bit uninviting but the candles and the blaze in the fireplace warmed up the room. The blanket placed across her was warm and soft as she felt the blue material. Blue. She'd seen Ulfric wear that color before. It was also the color of the city of Windhelm's flags and guards uniforms.

"You're awake." Came a deep male voice to her left.

She turned her head and gasped as he stepped into the candle light. It was Ulfric in the flesh and she felt as though she'd faint again. Tears welled up in her eyes as the reality of the situation struck her. Her mother had cast her from Sovngarde to save her from her father's wrath. Ulfric flinched at her tears and was uncertain if he was to comfort or to leave her be.

"Where am I?" Elise asked softly.

Ulfric was paralyzed by her voice. It rang with an elegance and chime that he'd never heard before. It was soft and soothing in it's tone that he found himself stepping closer, wishing to hear her speak again.

"What?" he asked.

"Where am I?" Elise asked again.

"Windhelm." He answered.

Elise felt a shiver go up her spine at Ulfric's mere presence. So she really was on Tamriel. And standing just a few feet from her was the man she'd loved since the day he'd been born. She gripped the blanket tightly.

"What is your name?"

Elise quickly raised her eyes and faced him.

"Elise." she answered softly.

Ulfric didn't know why, but he felt he'd heard that name from somewhere before, and he liked it. She was stunning though her clothes lacked the needed material to keep her warm in Skyrim's harsh weather. The leather straps that she had wrapped around her torso, neck, and shoulders and the wide strip of pink fabric that covered her chest, along with the pink and floral print skirt that seemed far too short, and to finish her clothes were leather straps that criss-crossed around each of her legs, were all she had as protection. She didn't even have shoes. Her eyes were a striking shade of blue. The clearest blue he'd ever seen. She was pale and her hair was a golden honey color that reached just a few inches below her shoulders.

When he'd carried her in, he assumed her a young child by the fact that she was small in stature. She was so light and thin he was afraid if he took a wrong step and dropped her, she'd break in half. Her light pink lips were now being chewed on by her perfectly white teeth and he couldn't help but think her beautiful.

"Where are your parents Elise? A child shouldn't be-"

"I'm no child!" Elise said firmly, her eyes blazing.

"Then might I ask how old you are?"

Elise didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't say that she'd been alive far longer than she could possibly remember, or that she was immortal. She decided that she'd have to make up a number.

"Or why you fell from the sky?"

The question caught her off guard. She'd fallen from the sky. From above the clouds. How was she going to explain that? She couldn't just say she'd fallen from Sovngarde. No one would believe her. They'd think her crazy. As much as she liked mortals, they were of course limited in their beliefs.

"Or why you kept mentioning Sovngarde and calling it home while you slept."

She cautiously looked to him again and he pulled up a chair.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she whispered.

Ulfric sat down and leaned back in the chair.

"Try me." He responded.

~*~*~*~*Later that Night*~*~*~*~

Ulfric looked at Elise in disbelief. Was he truly supposed to believe that she'd fallen from Sovngarde? She was staring out the window with a smile and then turned to him, offering her hand.

"I can show you." she whispered.

He was hesitant, looking at her hand with caution. He placed his own in her surprisingly warm hand and she motioned for him to look up out the window. Suddenly the sky was filled with lights he'd never seen before. In the middle of the previously dark sky was a bright light shining down, surrounded by blue, green, yellow, and red clouds spining in a slow circle. He took his hand away and the beautiful sky disappeared. He placed his hand back in hers and the light returned.

"What magic is this?" He asked as he turned his eyes to her, hand still holding hers.

"No magic. That is the sky of Sovngarde, my home." She answered softly.

She was now illuminated by the sky above and his breath caught in his throat.

"If this is the truth, why are you here on Tamriel? Shouldn't you be in Sovngarde?" He asked.

"My father, Shor, doesn't approve-"

"Shor is your father?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yes. Now let me finish." Elise said softly, an air of command in her voice.

It wasn't an order but it wasn't a suggestion. Ulfric nodded as his eyes returned to the light above.

"My father doesn't approve of the man I love, whom I've watched over since the day he was born. I've known this man for more than forty years, though he has never known or even seen me. My mother is the one that cast me down, in an attempt to save me from my father's wrath."

This was too much. The woman whose hand he held was immortal. But not just any immortal. She was Shor's daughter.

"Who is this man you love?" He asked.

Again she was silent and her eyes were downcast. The man she loved, in his opinion, was very lucky to earn the love of a woman such as she.

"He's a jarl." She said softly.

So the man she loved was in power. She had watched him grow into power. She'd watched his struggles, silently supporting him. Power wasn't what had drawn her to him. He suddenly found himself asking another question.

"What is his name?" He asked.

A smile crossed her face as she looked to the sky.

"He's a proud and strong Nord man. A warrior who has fought for his people. Who hates this injustice cast upon them by the elves," She answered as she turned her gaze to him, "The man I've loved for over forty years...Is you Ulfric Stormcloak."

* * *

Yay! I'm so happy that I've been able to write this. Elise is my current Dragonborn. Her race is called Monli. It's a mod that I use in my pc version of Skyrim. I got the race from a mod for Asuna's armor from Sword Art Online. They are the size of children but I tend to make her taller. She is to Ulfric's shoulder after I make her taller. I do use a couple mods in my game, her outfit is one of them. It's call Maxwell Outfit for the UNP body type. So if you want to know how she's dressed, look it up. Her hair is also from another mod called Mirai- the girl with the Dragon Heart. So feel free to look that one up as well.

A reason I decided that I was writing this was because I has also downloaded a mod called Obediant Ulfric and it allows me to marry him in the game, of course I have to side with him and then win the war before I can. And I just suddenly came up with a story because I love the music from Sovngarde! (who doesn't!?) Plus I liked the idea of a woman who is immortal, not from vampirism, and is in love with a mortal man. Originally her mother wasn't going to be in the story. I hadn't even thought about her before today. Originally her father, Shor, was going to cast Elise down from Sovngarde.

Also, I picked the monli race not just because I can make her to a Nord man's shoulder but because I have a short woman/big man complex. I like the picture of a shorter woman next to a taller man. Maybe it's from watching too many animes. And yes I know her outfit isn't lore friendly, but I like it. Those are the only mods I shall be including in this story.

Anyway, I hope you liked the story. Please R&amp;R! I love hearing from you all!

Also, to completely clarify, here is the mod that I use for Elise's race: www. nexusmods dot com / skyrim / mods / 51570 / ?

Just remove the spaces. and replace the dot.


	2. Rising From The Snow

Hey all! I hope you all liked Chapter one! I've been expanding my writing every day.

I don't own skyrim, ulfric, or any other npc that I bring into this story. I only own my own characters.

* * *

**Rising From The Snow**

Elise smiled as she watched Ulfric at his war table with Galmor. It had been weeks since she'd first arrived in Tamriel and since she'd told Ulfric who she was. She'd begged him to keep her secret and he agreed. He wasn't going to lose her. She could give him an advantage in this war. She was immortal and therefore she was the perfect piece in his army. She was exceedingly gentle, but he could see the underlying power beneath. She was Shor's daughter after all. She consistantly told him she wouldn't fight. She wouldn't raise a hand to a mortal man or woman in this war. Plus, she had to find a way home, back to Sovngarde. He begged her to fight for him, to prove the love she said she had. Which had only caused her to cease speaking to him for days. She would not fight in the war, he realized after she'd locked herself in her room for days on end, and he ceased bringing up the subject.

Galmor though was persistant and a few times Elise had struggled with the all consuming desire to shove him away with what power lay within her. The memory of her mother forcing her from Sovngarde brought pain to her heart. Like her mother had promised though she'd brought the lights of Sovngarde to Tamriel's sky, even if only she saw them. Of course Ulfric had been eager to learn about her home. His questions were endless and Elise was more than willing to supply him with his desired answers. He also made a request that when night fell, she would show him the lights of Sovngarde.

Elise found herself being waited on hand and foot by a few women that Ulfric hired to tend to her. He himself wasn't sure what she would want and the fact that the only clothes she seemed to have were what she had been wearing when she'd fallen, didn't sit well with him. She wrapped herself tightly in the furs that had been given to her and leaned back as she sat upon wooden boxes near the window.

Ulfric watched the immortal woman that had seated herself in his war room. For a woman who didn't want to get involved in the war, she sure spent alot of time in this room. Elise's golden honey colored hair was resting softly on her shoulders, though several thick strands wrapped around themselves till they met behind her head. Her blue eyes were looking longingly at the outside world, which she had yet to explore. He hadn't yet let her outside, fear of someone taking her from him too great for him to risk.

Elise slowly slid from the boxes and made her way into the greathall, where Ulfric's throne sat. She'd sat many times on her father's throne, but this was the throne of Ulfric Stormcloak. Her fingers brushed the cold stone and she gave a soft smile. This would be the throne of the High King if Ulfric won the war.

"You can sit upon it, if you wish." Came Ulfric's distinct voice behind her.

She shivered at his voice and turned just enough to look at him over her shoulder. Whenever she was around him, she felt suddenly vulnerable, caught off guard. Her hands gripped the furs tighter and she gave a slight smile.

"Is that an offer my jarl?" She asked softly.

Ulfric gave a laugh, a sound that pleased Elise's ears. She wasn't sure if he knew what he did to her, but she was well aware of what was going on. She used to feel this way when she would gaze down at him from Sovngarde. She loved this strong Nord man, and he knew it. Knew she would do anything for him. Except harm mortals. She would not fight. But she would heal. She was a master of Restoration magic. Her healing was more potent than those of the College of Winterhold.

Elise turned just a bit more and sat on the edge of his throne. She still wore what she'd arrived in and Ulfric felt a bit offended. He'd bought her everything she'd said she liked. Yet she never wore any of it. Always what she'd fallen in. She was looking at him and he quickly became lost in her gaze. Her eyes held an honesty that was rare, and he treasured that.

"I know what you're thinking." she said softly, causing Ulfric's eyes to focus.

"Do you?"

"I spend alot of time in the war room, because that's where I can always find you."

Elise stood and stepped down from the throne with a sigh. She walked past him and gave a soft smile.

"Please understand Jarl Ulfric," She'd begun to call him that instead of just his name. "I have see more battle and bloodshed than I would like. I have watched all races suffer at the hands of each other. I will not take another man or woman's life for as long as I live."

With that Elise left to return to her room, her bare feet making small noises against the hard stone floor.

* * *

Elise had slipped into her room silently hours before and had seated herself by a window, book in hand. She was reading one of the seven books about Potema when a loud crash came from the distance. It echoed through the stone walls and she quickly jumped to her feet, running from the room. Following the noise, she ended up in the great hall, Ulfric and Galmor fighting off a group of Imperial Soldiers. They'd slipped into Windhelm in stormcloak disguises, then into the palace where they'd begun to fight. Elise knew that Ulfric and Galmor could handle themselves but when the group had the two men pinned Elise gave a cry and raised her hands, causing the imperials to fly to different parts of the room.

Both Nord men looked in surprise as Elise stalked toward the soldiers, her eyes and hands glowing a bright blue as she flung one man towards the doors and another through a window.

"GET OUT!" She screamed as another's blade deflected off her shoulder as though she were wearing heavy plated armor.

The soldier that had attacked her flew through the air and landed roughly on the opposite end of the table. Elise turned on the last three soldiers and they scrambled to their feet, determined that if they attacked at once, they'd win. The soldiers all charged and Elise launched herself into the air, the ground cracking where she'd pushed off from. Flipping then landing softly across the room, she gave a shout, lauching the soldiers through the windows. Ulfic stared in wonder at the woman who was reaching down to grab an unconscious soldier by his armor and throwing him out the doors. When all settled in the room and the two men now stood from their spots on the floor, Elise's power faded and she wrapped her arms around herself. Ulric moved to walk to her, but she turned and fled from the palace. He gave chase but soon found that he'd lost sight of her.

* * *

Elise panted as she stood at the edge of the dock, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She was sure that none of the mortals that she'd thrown were seriously harmed, but now things had changed. They would take the information back to General Tullius, and she would most certainly be in danger. Her eyes welled up with tears and she fell to her knees on the snowy stone. She cried there in the cold, the only other sounds being the workers on the docks and the groaning of the ships as they floated on the water. She'd allowed herself to almost harm a mortal. Something she'd vowed she'd never do.

When warm furs were draped over her shoulders, Elise gave a small gasp then turned to thank the kind person. To her surprise it was Ulfric, and he sat himself down next to her on the dock. They were silent as Elise turned her gaze to the opposite side of the river. This was it, Ulfric would again ask her to fight in the war.

"I can see why you won't fight now."

Elise turned her bloodshot eyes to the man next to her, wide and startled.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You fought and then regretted it. You're too kind and as such don't have the stomach for fighting."

Ulfric was right. She had the power to change this war. She had the ability to literally take over Tamriel, but didn't have the stomach to harm a soul. It pained her to know that she couldn't help him fight in the war. Her regret at hurting someone was far too great to ignore. He certainly wouldn't have any need for her now.

"And now that I've really thought about it, I don't want you fighting. I don't want to risk losing you."

Elise gave a cry as Ulfric stood and lifted her into his arms. He'd realized over the weeks that she'd been with him, he was falling fast and hard for her. She was soft, sweet compared to him. She wanted him to be safe and he'd seen that she would do anything to make sure he stayed that way. She'd proven today that she would fight if she truly had to. She'd protected him his entire life, and he was now bound and determined to keep her safe. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked down at her. She gave a forced chuckle as she looked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Elise, daughter of Shor, I believe I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Elise felt her heart stop, the winter air biting into her body, though Ulfric's heat was enough to keep her warm. She stared up at him and her face became neutral. She pushed herself out of his arms, letting him set her down on her feet.

"You shouldn't lie to a woman Ulfric Stormcloak." she whispered.

Her words shocked him. Lie? When had he lied to her? Elise was hugging herself again and her eyes were downcast, looking away from him. She'd confessed to him the night she'd arrived that she'd loved him since the day he was born. Over fourty year she'd watched over him, and not once had her love been returned. She'd resided herself to living with out him until the day he would join her in Sovngarde.

"Elise-"

"I don't want you to tell me something like that! I don't want to hear it! You barely know me! You can't possibly love me the same way I love you!" Elise shouted, her hands over her ears.

Ulfric stepped toward her and Elise stepped back.

"I've waited nearly forty-five years to hear you say that you love me. Forty-five! I've watched you grow! I've watched you learn! I've seen your pain and suffering! I've seen your joy and happiness! I've seen you nearly die on the battle field and then pray to the gods for help! I've seen it all Ulfric! I've watched every moment! I've been there every step of the way! I have seen the anguish and the sorrow!"

"And who can I love better than someone who knows me better than I know myself!?" Ulfric retaliated.

"I have seen you begging for mercy and I've seen you too proud to run! I've watched everything Ulfric...I've watched it all." Elise said softly, her voice barely above a whisper now.

Ulfric Stormcloak, the bear of Windhelm, gave a growl and grabbed Elise by her wrists, pulling her to his chest. The top of her head barely came to his shoulders and he had to duck down to do what he'd been wanting to do, kiss her. She fought him. She punched his chest and slapped his arms. Kicked his legs and tried her hardest to push him away. But the feel of him against her, the hard body that held her so gently was too much and so Elise gave in. She gave in to what she truly felt. Her love for Ulfric. He was warm and unyeilding. His arms were strong and firm. She melted into him.

"Who could I love better than the woman who defended me from Shor himself? Who could I love more than the woman who defended me not but two hours ago? Who else could I possibly love with every part of myself than you?" he whispered as she laid her head against his chest, his heart beating rapidly beneath her ear.

"The heart is fickle Ulfric. You can say you love me today, but what about tomorrow? What about five years from now? What about when this war is over? What about when I find a way back to Sovngarde and I have to leave?"

Elise looked up at him now, craning her neck so she could see his face.

"Then I will follow you, where ever this takes us. Elise, you know me. You've watched over me. You know how-"

"You're a stubborn bear, Ulfric Stormcloak. Once you've set your mind on something, your heart too, you don't let up until you get it. Until it's finished."

Elise sighed and her head fell back against his chest. Was her heart beating just as fast as his? Why couldn't she just be happy knowing that he could possibly love her? Why did she have to make this so difficult? Ulfric lifted Elise's chin and she was forced to look up into his eyes. The emotion there was startling and for a moment it frightened her.

"Must you doubt me? Must I prove everyday that what I say now is true?"

"Must you make my heart ache with just your presence? Must you make my knees with with just a simple word? Must you make me melt with just a simple touch? Why oh why must you make me-"

Ulfric didn't let her finish. He claimed her lips with a fiery passion. She tasted like honey. Strawberries and honey. Elise could taste mead on Ulfric's lips. She could smell the warm fires on his skin and clothes. His chest was hard and firm beneath her hands. She pulled her lips from his, feeling him try to follow.

"Must you make me so weak?" He kissed her, like a man possessed, "Must I ache for you so badly? Must you torment me with your kisses?"

Elise felt herself weaken beneath his onslaught. He was everything she'd ever wanted. She let out a cry as he lifted her into his arms again and she once more melted against him. She forced herself to separate their lips and her breathing was shallow. He was looking at her with a fire in his eyes and Elise felt powerless beneath his gaze. He was her weakness. He made her feel human. She relished the feeling, to know how a mortal felt. He was was made her love mortals so much. He was was the driving force behind her when she went against her father.

"Must you drive me to such distraction?" he was speaking now, his voice husky, "Must you torment me with worry? Believe me when I say this."

Elise felt her heart burst at the seriousness in his voice, the ache she could feel in his tone.

"I am falling in love with you Elise, Daughter of Shor. And nothing here, Sovngarde, or even Oblivion is going to change that."

Elise felt the smile appear on her face and pulled Ulfric in for another kiss. Her ability to fight him off now gone.

"When this war is done..." Ulfric's voice was low and Elise had to press her ear to his lips to hear, "I will marry you."

Elise froze and turned her eyes to meet his. Ulfric was serious. She coul see it in his eyes.

"In front of Mara? In front of my mother and father? In front of Shor and Farina?" She asked softly.

"In front of Talos, Akatosh, Kynareth, Stendarr, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, and Zenithar as well." He replied.

"You'll marry me in front of-"

He silenced her and she bit her lip.

"I'll marry you in front of all of Tamriel if I have to."

Elise felt her heart skip and she took a deep, shaky breath. Ulfric was watching her face closely. She was staring at him in wonder.

"What say you? Will you marry me?" He asked as he watched her chew on her lip.

Elise took a breath as her cheeks turned pink.

"Yes."

Ulfric pretended as though he had a hard time hearing her, which caused Elise to laugh.

"Yes, Ulfric Stormcloak, I will marry you. But only when we've won this war."

* * *

This is needed for what I have planned. I am so desperate to hear the rest of the story from Elise! It's amazing!

Anyway, please leave reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I do hope that I clarified in chapter one what her race is and how she looks. If not, leave a review for me and I shall attempt to explain further. I do apologize for the author's note before. I will be leaving that up for a while longer.


End file.
